ninokunifandomcom-20200222-history
Swaine
is a thief who joins Oliver on his quest. He is met in Castaway Cove where he has gained a bad reputation as a thief, even before he stole an Alchemy cauldron and gave it back for no reason. After eliminating the Nightmare in his heart and restoring his Restraint, Swaine decides to join the group as they go to Hamelin. He never likes to talk about his past. Swaine is actually Gascon, the eldest son of the former Emperor of Hamelin and Marcassin's brother. He was very angry in his youth, believing his father favored his younger brother over him since Marcassin could use magic which was required for any future ruler of Hamelin as they must also become a Great Sage. He sets off on his own and ends up becoming a thief. But despite his anger at his father, he still loved him and his brother deeply. Story When Oliver, Esther, and Mr. Drippy enter Castaway Cove, they witness Swaine steal a cauldron from the local peddler. The party chases him to the end of one of the docks, where he promptly throws it back to them and runs off. Later on, he tails them back to Al Mamoon like a creep when they needed a letter of acceptance, where he bribed a guard to inform him of their visit. When they arrive at Castaway Cove, he promptly steals the letter. Eventually, the party catches up to him, witnessing his stubborn, desperate attempt to get on the boat. It's revealed that he had a Nightmare within him. After defeating it and giving him some restraint, he decides to join Oliver's group, saying that he can show them the way to the Great Sage himself. When they reach Hamelin, Swaine immediately goes on his own but returns to when the Porcine Prince passes by in the Royal Procession. Later, he shows off intimate knowledge of Hamelin, including its black market and its delicacy in black truffles. When they meet Prince Marcassin, Swaine wasn't afraid to show his disappointment in the Prince's behavior. This attitude was also present when the team was sent 15 years into the past, Swaine starts making rude comments at both the Emperor of Hamelin and Prince Gascon (e.g. something along the lines of "You never changed." and "Were you Gascon always this cocky?"). After Oliver retrieves Mornstar, they bid farewell to Prince Gascon but return to find the king fatally wounded by an attack from Shadar. In his dying moment, the Emperor revealed that he knows that Swaine is the future Prince Gascon, and reminded that he cared for him, leaving Swaine to despair over his body. After returning to the present, he comforts his brother after he got a piece of his heart back, telling him that he meant it when he said he would always be there when he was needed. Personality "The lanky and lithe Swaine is deft of hand, making him a natural pickpocket. He isn't much for tasks that take much effort, but something about Oliver touches his heart." '-'''''Official game website details Swaine is often seen grumpy, rude, and a bit cynical; all traits from a streetwise lifestyle. Despite that, he does have a kinder side to him, especially concerning his younger brother. When emotional, he is extremely stubborn, a trait he's had since he was Prince Gascon. Appearance Swaine has dark brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and stubble. He's the tallest of the team (but it should be noted that he slouches a bit). Swaine has a long green trench coat with an orange shirt and dark blue pants. He has a wide belt, red socks, and black shoes as accessories. Like other party characters, he has a winter coat for Yule. He has his hood up unlike Esther, Oliver, and Mr. Drippy. In frog form (seen in the Vault of Tears), he's a tall green frog with a yellow belly. As of Prince Gascon, Swaine has short dark brown hair along with brown eyes. His appearance is more civilized than his existing state. Battle Role Like the other characters, Swaine is a ranged fighter. However, he does have a higher physical attack rating than Oliver and Esther, so he's good for getting his hands dirty. You may need to since his Mugshot is one of the handiest spells to find rare items from monsters. Swaine also excels at spreading negative status effects around the enemy team, with his multitude of status-inflicting skills. Swaine's Miracle Move, Light Fingers, causes him to fire a hand made of light at his target. This move has a 100% chance to steal the rarest item possible from his foe, making it very useful when attempting to make some of his Pistols or Esther's Harps. Abilities Swaine is armed with a special pistol that he can use to fight his enemies and place a number of negative effects upon them(using Trickshots). Furthermore, he can use it to open green treasure chests from long distances. His status-spreading shots make him useful for ranged pressure, and makes him almost required to get a Chance! on the Red Dragon, as Rotshot will most likely have been learned by this time. Trickshots Trivia *Swaine is the only team member shown to have a sibling (Marcassin). *Swaine is the only team member whose base Familiar is not part of his favorite genera (Gunthur the Hurly is not a Bestiae , Automata , or Mortui Familiar. In fact, he's actually a Milites, making him more suited for Oliver). *Swaine learned how to drill holes for a flute (the Clarion) from his father, although he lacked the magical talent to completely finish it. He, with the help of Marcassin, who possesses said magical talent, they're are able to finish the Clarion together. *Swaine's Miracle Move is mostly useless for actual combat, though more utilitarian than all the other Miracle Moves, dealing 0 damage but allowing for a guaranteed chance to get the rarest item the familiar is carrying. As such, it is best to save Gold Glims for his Familiars or other characters in boss battles, as some bosses do not have any items to steal. *Although it was revealed that Swaine was a prince, the rest of the team thought it wise never to mention it. It's more formally revealed by Swaine himself that he's Prince Gascon (with the comment "Why are you so hell-bent on getting me to admit it?") during the Clarion event. *In order to teach Swaine all of his trickshots, you must get him to level 68. Category:Characters in Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Category:Humans Category:Team Member Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Hamelin Residents